Oath of Hope
by Destiny-Bookmaster
Summary: Crossover de ChobitsBeyblade ¿Una niña rica tratando de vivir como adolecente normal? ¿Kai como Persocom? ¡REEDITADO! Y no se preocupen aquellos que no han visto Chobits, este fic tiene su propio glosario
1. Glosario de Oath of Hope

**Glosario de Chobits y Beyblade**

**Destiny´s Notes…**

Miren, les debo una disculpa a los que trataron de leer este fic sin tener idea a algunos datos que puso; asi que les voy a hacer este Glosario para que entiendan algunas cosas que puse y no se mortifiquen

Los que tienen esto ¬ es que son inventos mios

"**Gub Jogasaki"**

Es donde reside el protagonista de Chobits, es un edificio departamental de dos pisos y de color blanco; la casera es Chitose Hibiya que una mujer muy dulce y de cabello negro.

"**Persocom"**

Son computadoras con forma humana, estos pueden realizar las mismas funciones que las computadoras de esta época, pero además de eso las puedes programar para realizar labores domésticos o que trabajen para ti; a diferencias de los humanos, estos no tienen orejas, si no receptores ( O cosas de diferentes formas) donde guardan los cables para conectarlos a diferentes aparatos domésticos (Televisiones, estereos, DVD)

**¬"Chips de Personalidad"**

Son chips que se le colocan a los perscon para que se les de la personalidad y/o voluntad que le tiene asignada; a diferencia de los Chobits, estos no tienen programas de aprendizaje.

"**Programas de aprendizaje"**

Este programa sirve para el perscom aprenda, o sea que al principio tiene la mente en blanco y el usuario tiene la responsabilidad de que el persocom aprenda correctamente.

**¬"Seikako no Suu"**

Es la escuela donde asiste Naku a sus clases; supuestamente su nombre deberia significar "Semilla que crece"; si esta mal, notifíquenmelo por favor.

"**Futones o Futon"**

Son camas portátiles japonesas; no las e probado, pero deben ser muy comodas.

Si algo aun no les resulta claro o si quieren ver imágenes de que me refiero; vayan a mi página de Internet o mándenme un Mail o Review

- Destiny-


	2. Kai despierta

Historia Alterna: Oath of Hope

**Destiny Notes…**¡¡¡Koñanachiwa! Se preguntaran de este fic, pues miren, es solo una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió y dije ¿Y por que no? Espero que les sea de su agrado o se la pasen entretenidos con este fic; será corto, no se preocupen.

**Disclamer **"Beyblade no me pertenece al igual que Chobits"

**Kai despierta**

_Fecha…me da flojera escribirla_

_Hola pequeño libro que me compre y que ahora servirá como diario_

_¡Tan, tan! Lo logre, escape de casa para irme a la cuidad y estudiar la secundaria como una niña normal ¿Pero quien soy? Soy Naku Rizu, tengo 13 años, me escape de mi hermosa mansión para vivir como una adolescente común y promedio, conseguí un departamento con una casera que es muy amable, tengo trabajo de medio tiempo...pero...creo que me e decidido a comprar uno de esos Persocom que soy muy comunes por aquí, me ayudaría mucho._

Era un dia nuevo en los departamentos "Gub Jogasaki", los inquilinos se despertaban para ir a sus deberes; mientras que el cuarto 103, cierta chica de cabellos miel, bostezaba mientras hacia su desayuno.

- Ser una adolescente promedio no es nada fácil…- murmuraba la pequeña Naku mientras colocaba su desayuno en un plato.

Al cabo de un rato, ella termino su desayuno y salio de la casa con su elegante uniforme azul marino sosteniendo una pequeña maleta de color negro donde llevaba sus útiles.

- Buenos días – le dice la casera amablemente mientras barría el patio

- Buenos días- le responde Naku con una sonrisa.

- Vas muy temprano- comenta la casera.

-Bueno, es que quiera preguntarle a mis compañeros acerca de sus Persocoms- dice Naku

- ¿Piensas comprar uno?- pregunta la casera

- Sip, me seria muy útil estos días- responde Naku- bueno, ya me voy.

- Que tengas buen dia- dice la casera.

- Igualmente- le dice Naku despidiéndose con la mano

Naku emprendió su camino hacia su secundaria de nombre "Seikaku no Suu", pero en ocasiones se detenía a ver la tiendas en donde vendía a las Persocom y suspiraba con ilusión; luego de llegar a su escuela en el salón.

- ¿Vas a comprar un Persocom?- pregunta su amiga de cabellos café oscuro de nombre Takari.

- Sep, me puede ayudar mucho en las tareas y algunos deberes domésticos- dice Naku con una sonrisa.

- Ah, facilitarte el trabajo- dice Takari.

- Sip y me preguntaba si me podrías dar algunos consejos para comprar el adecuado- dica Naku.

- Pues sinceramente compra el que se te antoje, ya esa decisión deber hacerla tú y cuando lo compres me dices para que me des tu correo- dice Takari con una sonrisa.

- No eres de mucha ayuda, Takari-chan…-comenta Naku arqueando la ceja

- Je, lo se- dice burlonamente Takari.

Al terminar las clases, Naku entra a la tienda de Persocom, pero descubre que hay muchas personas reunidas afuera de la tienda, mientras que el encargado de la tienda habla con un megáfono.

- ¡Vendido para la señorita de café!- exclama el encargado alegremente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Naku a un joven que estaba cerca.

- Estan haciendo limpieza de primavera- dice el joven.

- ¿Limpieza de primavera?- pregunta nuevamente Naku.

- Venden los Persocom para vaciar el almacén a precios súper bajos- contesta el joven.

- ¡Y asi termina la limpieza de primavera, gracias por su compra!

- ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser, espere!- exclama naku.

La gente se retiraba y el encargado metia sus cosas, cuando naku entro en la tienda agitadamente.

- ¡Señor! ¿No le queda algún Persocom?- pregunta Naku.

- Nop, a vendimos todos los que estaban en el almacén- dice el señor.

- ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, necesito un Persocom urgentemente!- exclama Naku.

- Lo siento, pero son todos- dice el encargado.

- Ahhh, que mala suerte…- dice Naku apunto de salir de la tienda.

- Un momento- dice el encargado antes que Naku saliera- ¿Te gusta beyblade?

- ¿Beyblade?- Naku se da la vuelta para mirar al señor- ¿Beyblade no es una serie de televisión que salio hace mucho tiempo?

- Así es, se trataba de un juego de trompos- comenta el encargado.

- Pues a decir verdad si, me gustaba mucho, inclusive tenía un beyblade blanco…- dice naku con alegría.

- ¿Asi que te gusta? ¿Y cual era tu personaje favorito?- pregunta el encargado.

- Pues me gustaban todos, pero el que siempre me gusto fue Kai; me gustaba su manera de ser, me recordaba a mi hermano- dice con cierta tristeza.

- ¿Qué te parecería tener a Kai en tu casa?- pregunta el encargado.

- ¿¡Quee? ¿Eso es posible?- pregunta Naku emocionada.

- Claro, espera un momento- dice el encargado.

El encargado entro al almacén de la tienda, al cabo de un rato salio con una caja un poco más alta que Naku; estaba un poco tierrosa, pero dentro tenía un Persocom que se parecía bastante a Kai de la primera temporada.

- ¡Guau! No sabía que se hacían Persocom con personajes del anime- comenta Naku asombrada.

- Y es tuyo- dice el encargado.

- ¿¡Enserio? ¿Y cuanto me va a costar?- pregunta Naku.

- Nada-

- ¿¡NADA?-

- Pero quiero que me hagas un favor-

- ¿Cuál?-

- Cuídalo bien, ya que es el último-

- ¡Claro!- exclama Naku con alegría.

Horas después, un camión transportador se estaciona frente a Gub Jogasaki, Naku y el encargado bajan de el; el encargado descarga el Persocom con una carretilla y lo lleva a la habitación de Naku.

- Supongo que ahora te encargaras de el- dice el encargado en el marco de la puerta de Naku.

- Sip, lo cuidare mucho- dice Naku.

-Bueno, nos vemos-

- Muchas gracias, señor-

-No, gracias a ti pequeña-

El encargado se retiro, Naku rompió la caja para sacar al Persocom de ahí; miro que en sus pies hacia un pequeño librito de instrucciones.

- A ver- dice Naku viendo el librito- "Gracias por comprar a BSBHK-1000, les garantizamos que su compra será la mejor de todas"

Naku mira por un momento a Kai y sonríe.

- "Para prender a la unidad móvil"- Naku continua leyendo- "Solo presione el botón que se encuentra arriba de la nuca del Persocom"

Naku deja el librito aparte, se para enfrente de el y empieza a buscar el botón con sus manos; hasta que se escucha un "clic" y el Persocom va abriendo los ojos lentamente.

- Ah, parece que lo logre activar…- dice Naku con alegría.

Los dos se miran a los ojos, pero el Persocom abre los ojos sorprendido y se hace para atrás empujando a Naku bruscamente.

- Na… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Naku sobandose el trasero.

- La próxima vez que quiera besar alguien en contra de su voluntad, no me llames a mí- dice el Persocom fríamente.

- Pero yo no te iba a besar… ¿Qué?-

Naku mira al Persocom, tenía una mirada del mal humor y había cruzado los brazos; Naku agarro el librito de instrucciones y lo empieza a checar rápidamente.

- Nadie me dijo que los Persocom hacia eso y mucho menos que hicieran suposiciones equivocadas- exclama Naku un poco confundida.

- Yo no era la que tenía los brazos alrededor de mi cuello con mirada de niñita boba de15 años- le replica el Persocom

- Pues te construyeron pusiera el botón de encendido cerca de tu nuca y además tengo 13- le replica Naku.

- Hmf, como sea- dice el Persocom

- Bueno… ¡Aquí esta! "El Persocom es un de los pocos con un chip artificial que además de tener las funciones básicas de un Persocom normal, también tendrá la personalidad asignada" ¡Ah! Ahora es obvio, recuerdo que Kai era muy frió y muy serio también, por eso era muy popular con las chicas - dice Naku

- ¿Algún problema con eso? - dice kai con los ojos cerrados.

- Además Kai seria el único que diría ese comentario- piensa Naku arqueando la ceja

_Dia...bueno, sigue siendo el mismo dia._

_Ya logre tener un Persocom, pero creo es muy diferente a los demas; parece que mi vida con mi nuevo Persocom no será nada aburrida…_


	3. Kai conoce a Naku

**Kai conoce a Naku.**

_Dia…fulano de tal_

_Ya es fin de semana y tenía razón el dia anterior de que mi vida con mi nuevo Persocom no seria nada aburrida, todo empezó esta mañana cuando según no me iba a levantar temprano._

Naku abre los ojos lentamente, se estira y mira el reloj, segundos después grita fuertemente.

-¡Ah, se me hizo tarde!- dice Naku desesperada- ¡Se me hizo tarde!

-Hoe, naku…- dice le Persocom sin mucha importancia.

-¡No tengo tiempo, tengo que irme a la escuela!- dice ella cambiándose rápidamente.

Kai no dijo nada, ella salio rápidamente de su departamento al cual regreso 5 segundos después.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era sábado?- dice Naku

-Dijiste que no te dijera nada- le replica Kai.

Naku dio un suspiro, pero se cambio a una ropa más cómoda, saco unos libros de Persocoms que tenía guardados y se dispuso a leerlos.

-Dices que tu te programaste solo, por eso sabe que dia es y que hora es; pero creo que aun te falta nombre-comenta naku mirando los libros.

-Ya tengo, ya que mi chip lo tiene escrito, cualquier novato sabe eso-dice Kai.

-Oye, déjame ser…- dice Naku con nerviosismo.

-Tienes una llamada telefónica-comenta Kai.

-¿De quien?- pregunta Naku.

-De una tal Aoi Takari- le reponde Kai.

-Pasala…- dice Naku

- Se dice, "Conéctanos"-le corrige Kai

- Esta bien, Kai, conéctanos- dice Naku

- _Si que te tardas en contestar, Naku-chan_- dice Kai con la voz de Takari

- ¡Ah, tiene la voz de Takari!- exclama Naku.

- _¿Qué? Oh, parece que ya compraste tu Persocom_-

- Sip, me lo entregaron ayer-

-Ja_, ahora nos podremos conectar cuando queramos, por cierto ¿No tienes nada que hacer?_-

-No… -

-_¿Qué tal si vamos de compras juntas y así de una vez me presentas a tu Persocom?_-

-¡Claro!-

-_Bueno, nos vemos en la fuente del parque de Odiaba a las 3 de la tarde_-

-Ahí estaremos-

-_Okay, te espero…_ Eso fue molesto- dijo kai.

-¿Pusiste mi teléfono en tu base de datos?- pregunta Naku

-Tuve que hacerlo yo, por que de seguro tú me hubieras instalado un virus- reponde Kai

-Na, que no se te suba a la cabeza- dice Naku un poco molesta- bueno, tenemos que alistarnos.

-No cuentes conmigo-dice Kai

-Pero tienes que ir, le prometí a Takari-chan que irías-replica Naku

-Lo se, pero ir de compras es cosa de niñas bobas, así que no cuentes conmigo- responde Kai

- Vamos, será divertido -dice Naku

- Claro que no-dice Kai

Naku pone una mirada triste, pero no siguió dando la pelea, decidió cambiarse para salir; pero antes de irse miro a Kai.

- Cierra la puerta para que no entre nadie, si necesitas algo puedes llamar al teléfono de mi amiga- dice Naku

Naku se va, pero el Persocom de su departamento la seguía con mirada triste; al cabo de un rato, Naku había llegado a la fuente donde su amiga la esperaba.

- ¡Ya llego! ¡Ya llego!- exclama la pequeña Persocom en el hombro de Takari.

- Si, tienes razón Widi-dice Takari.

- Perdón por el retrazo- se disculpa Naku.

- No hay problema-dice Takari- Ah ¿Y tu Persocom?

- Ah…bueno…es que…no pude tráelo-dice Naku

- ¿Y eso?-pregunta Takari

- Ah, bueno… el no quiso venir-dice Naku.

- ¿No quiso venir? Pero si los Persocom obedecen a sus dueños con cualquier orden ¿Verdad Widi?-le pregunta Takari a Widi

- ¡Sip!-responde Widi

- Pues el no quiso venir, dijo que las compras eran para niñas bobas-dijo Naku un poco asombrada.

- ¿Niñas bobas?-pregunta Takari muy impactada.

- Puede ser que el Persocom sufra fallas en el sistema-explica Widi.

- Um, te engañaron al vendértelo, Naku-comenta Takari-debrias decirle al vendedor que te lo cambie…

- No- dice Naku.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta Takari

- Por que yo pienso…que el es especial-responde Naku.

En el departamento, Kai miraba la ventana con tristeza mientras veía a la gente pasar.

- ¡Ya llegamos!- exclama Naku al abrir la puerta.

Kai solo volteo a ver, Naku había llegado pero no sola, había llegado junto con su amiga Takari y su Persocom.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo por que no lo quieres devolver Naku!- dice Takari un poco ruborizada.

- Malinterpretas todo- dice Naku.

- Bueno, a trabajar Widi- dice Takari.

- ¡Sip!- dice Widi saltando y sentándose en el hombro de Kai.

- ¿Qué planeas?- pregunta Kai amenazante.

- Takari quiere revisar algo- dice Naku.

- ¿Y no pudiste decirle que no? - pregunta kai de muy mal humor.

- Vamos kai, solo será una pequeña checadita para ver que todos tus datos estén bien y además te pondremos un programa para que navegues en la Internet junto con un Spyware y un Antivirus, no dejes que la compra de Naku sea en vano- dice Takari con una sonrisa muy amigable.

- ¿Qué?- apenas pronuncia Kai.

- Naku, compro una línea y protección para ti y yo te lo va a instalar-dice Widi con alegría.

Kai mira a Naku un poco confundido, Takari conecta sacando uno cable de los receptores que están en lugar de las orejas de Widi y lo conecto a los receptores de Kai, tardo unos minutos para revisar e instalar los programas.

- ¡Instalación completa!-exclama Widi.

- Parece que no hay ninguna falla- comenta Takari

- Ya te había dicho que tiene un chip de personalidad- dice Naku

- La serie de Persocom con chip de personalidad esta descontinuada desde hace décadas- dice Widi

- El almacenista estaba haciendo una limpieza de primavera cuando me lo dio- explica Naku.

- Ahora eso explica todo-dice Takari- bueno, vamos Widi.

- Te acompaño a la entrada- dice Naku.

- No te preocupes- dice Takari al atrapar a Widi que saltaba desde el hombro de Kai- además tienes que hacer tu tareas que te dejaron, espero que la próxima vez si quieras acompañarnos Kai.

Takari sale de la habitación, Naku empieza a sacar las cosas que compro y saco sus libros para ponerlos en la mesa para hacer la tarea.

- Bien, no será fácil, pero tengo que darlo lo mejor- dijo empezando a hacer la tarea de matemáticas.

Kai estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, solo volteaba a verla de vez en cuando Naku se atoraba en algo y hacia muecas de no entender, pero logro terminar los ejercicios.

- ¡Ya termine! ¡Uff! Si que fue duro, no se si están bien...al menos hice lo que pude…- comenta Naku mirando los ejercicio.

- Esta está mal…- comenta Kai al sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Eh?- dice mirando a Kai.

- Se te olvido multiplicar esto- dijo señalando Kai señalando la falla.

- Ah, es cierto, gracias Kai- dijo mirando a Kai.

- Déjate de cosas y corrige todos los problemas ya que en todos cometiste la misma falla- dice Kai.

Naku miro su cuaderno, da un largo suspiro y empieza a corregir todos sus problemas.

- Por cierto Kai, ¿Puedes imprimirme algo de la fotosíntesis?- pregunta Naku.

-No te distraigas-le advierte Kai.

- Ah, claro – dijo Naku volviendo a sus problemas.

Pero Kai conecto a sus receptores la impresora que acababa de comprar e imprimió la imagen; ya era muy de noche cuando Naku termino toda su tarea y la coloco dentro de su mochila.

- Ah, ahora si tengo el domingo libre…- comenta Naku muy cansada.

- Deberías poner mas atención a las clases- comenta Kai.

- Jaja, tienes razón… ¡Ajummm! Creo que es hora de poner los futones- dice Naku con pereza.

_Y así pasó, Kai no será el Persocom más amigable del mundo, pero es amable a su manera extraña y retorcida; bueno, creo que es hora de apagar las luces por que si no Kai me va a regañar por desvelarle tan tarde…._


	4. Kai desaparece

**Kai desaparece**

_Han pasado varios meses y ya han llegado las vacaciones de verano, Takari me pidió de favor que cuidara a Widi mientras ella iba a Francia de vacaciones para que estuviéramos en contacto; pero aunque estemos en vacaciones…_

Naku estaba profundamente dormida con Widi en el futon, pero cierta persona le subió todo el volumen del el estereo y lo prendió haciendo sonar una canción por todo el edificio.

- ¡Ahhhhhh!-gritan Naku y Widi tapándose los oídos.

- Ya era hora que despertaras…- dice Kai apagando el estereo.

- Ahh, ah, Kai, pero son vacaciones de verano, no tienes que levantarme temprano- comenta Naku, limpiándose los oídos con su meñique.

- Jum, solo me estaba divirtiendo-dice Kai con una sarcástica sonrisa.

- Pues que manera de divertirte…- susurra Naku.

- ¡Es hora de hacer el desayuno!- exclama Widi con alegría.

Naku se preparo un pan con mantequilla de mani, mientras que Kai y Widi recargaban su energía; Naku termino de ponerle la crema el pan y le dio la primera mordida.

- Con ese desayuno vas a engordar-dice Kai.

- Estoy un poco escasa de dinero, por el momento es lo único que puedo desayunar-dice Naku dándole otra mordida.

- Eso es mentira, analice las cuentas y tu tienes incluso dinero de mas…- dice Kai

- Na, no te fijes en pequeños detalles-dice Naku terminándose el pan- Bueno, es hora de vestirme…

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Widi

- Iré a caminar, a pasear, tengo que despejar la mente y a ver si puedo atrapar algunos chicos- dice Naku

- Mas bien los vas a espantar- comenta Kai sin verla.

- No, no creo, pero me haría bien tener un novio- aclara Naku con una sonrisa.

Widi mira a Kai, tenia cierta tristeza en los ojos; Naku termino de cambiarse y se fue, Widi se trepo al hombro de Kai y se sentó en el.

- Te miras un poco dolido- comenta Widi

- No digas tonterías- murmura Kai

- Yo solo digo la verdad, así me programo Takari-aclara Widi- siempre tienes tristeza en tus ojos cada vez que Naku comenta algo sobre chicos.

- …Eso no te importa- le reprocho Kai

Kai se levanto, Widi apenas pudo sostenerse de su hombro, mientras que Kai salio al balcón; miro el cielo con nostalgia y dio un largo suspiro.

- De seguro Naku se perderá…ella siempre es despistada-piensa Kai mientras miraba el cielo.

Naku se encontraba caminando por el parque mirando las plantas y los árboles, decidió sentarse en la banca a tomar un pequeño descanso.

- Ah, como me encanta caminar por el parque- murmura Naku sintiendo la brisa.

- ¡CUIDADO!-

A Naku le choca un freesbee en la cabeza, ella agarra el freesbee y se soba la cabeza, mientras que un chico de cabello negro y largo con ojos dorados de acerca.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Estas bien?- exclama el joven.

- Ah…si…tienes buena puntería…-dice Naku sobandose la cabeza- Oye, tu te pareces a Ray.

- ¿Ray? Ah, eso, siempre me confunden con el, pero digamos que es una extraña coincidencia, soy Kuro Nekoi-dice el joven extendiéndole la mano.

- Ah, y yo soy Naku Rizu, mucho gusto- dice Naku estrechándole la mano.

Kai había llegado al parque tratando de localizar junto con Widi, pero al mirar esa escena, se detuvo y lo miro impactado, no dijo nada, solo miraba la escena.

- Ah, parece que Naku logro atrapar a un chico-comenta Widi

El frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta rápidamente haciendo que Widi cayera a unos arbustos, mientras que el caminaba rápidamente con el puño fuertemente apretado.

- Ah, entonces si es cierto- dice Naku

- ¿Si es cierto que?-pregunta Kuro

- Que los buenos partidos, o ya tienen compañía o son gays- dice Naku con una sonrisa.

Kuro se ríe un poco, se despide de ella y se va con una chica pelirosada que le agarra el brazo, Naku da un suspiro y decide regresar a casa.

- ¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Situación de vida o muerte!-exclama Widi entre los arbustos

- ¿Ah, Widi?- Naku carga a Widi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Kai y yo te estábamos buscando para ver que no te perdieras-dice Widi

- ¿Kai? Pero no lo veo-dice Naku mirando a los lados

- Se fue al verte con el chico que atrapaste- aclara Widi

- Ah, pero no lo atrape, el ya tiene novia- dice Naku dando un suspiro

Kai caminaba con una mirada furiosa, llego a un almacén abandonado y golpeo la puerta de metal varias veces, después de cansarse, se detuvo para respirar un poco; pero detrás de el se puso una persona mas alta que el, Kai apenas volteaba cuando se escucha una corriente eléctrica, mientras Naku entra a su departamento.

- Kai ya llegue... ¿Kai?- dice Naku mirando su departamento.

- ¡Kai! ¡Naku ya llego!- exclama Widi

- A lo mejor todavía esta en la calle- comenta Naku- trata de llamarle Widi.

- ¡Sip!- Widi trato de conectarse-Nada, no esta conectado…

- …Algo no esta bien…- murmura Naku

- ¡Tienes una llamada!- exclama Widi

- Conéctanos-

- _Naku, Naku ¿Estas ahí?- _dice Widi con la voz del encargado de la tienda de Persocom.

- Señor Aoki, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Naku

- _Naku, es importante, tienes que ir a mi tienda_-dice Aoki

- ¿Ah, tiene que ver con Kai?- pregunta Naku preocupada.

- _Si, veras…parece que alguien se lo llevo_…-


	5. Kai peligra

**Kai peligra**

Kai abre los ojos, esta en una habitación en donde hay muchos posters, figuras, beyblades, habia dos persocoms parecidos a el, pero no estaban prendidos, estaban dentro de tubos de cristal; Kai voltea a ver la puerta y trata de abrirla, pero una pequeña descarga en la chapa lo detiene.

- Rayos- dice tocándose la mano.

- No, no, eso esta mal, querido Kai- se escucha una voz femenina en la habitación.

- ¡Muéstrate cobarde!- exclama kai mirando el techo.

- No por el momento, aun falta mucho- dice la voz

Naku fue a la tienda rápidamente, entra dando un portón y agitadamente; Aoki la mira un poco sorprendido, pero se va hacia ella.

- ¡Por favor, dígame lo que sabe!- exclama Naku angustiada- No quiero que nada malo le pase.

- Tranquila, Naku, tranquila, te explicare todo- dice Aoki

Aoki le sirvio una taza de te para que se tranquilizara, Naku se la bebió rápidamente y dio un suspiro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunta Aoki.

- Si, gracias…pero ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Naku

- Estaba dejando unas cajas cuando vi a Kai golpeando la puerta de mi almacén y que una señora lo dejo inconciente con una descarga eléctrica…-

- …Lamento no haberlo cuidado como se lo prometí…- dice Naku bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes, Kai tiene un carácter difícil- dice Aoki con una sorisa.

- Pero aun no entiendo por que querrían robarse a Kai- comenta Naku

- Sera por que el modelo de Kai es muy escaso ya que por ciertos problemas que tuvo - aclara Widi.

- ¿Qué?-

- Si, veras, la animación Beyblade se volvió muy popular que al crear los Persocom, decidieron fabricar Persocom con las forma de los personajes e instalarles un chip de personalidad; esos modelos se vendieron muy bien y eran muy populares, sobre todo el modelo de Kai que era muy popular en las chicas; pero muchas de ellas decidieron dejarlo o tirarlo…-

- ¿¡Pero por que?-

- Por que según los informes, lo tiraron por que era no lo soportaron…-

- ¿No lo soportaron?-

- Si, muchas no tenían buena relación con el y no toleraban su chip de personalidad, a causa de eso, decidieron cortar la producción-

- ¿Eso es cierto señor Aoki?-

Aoki asintio, mientras tanto, Kai miraba todas las cosas que había en la habitación; miro una televisión, saco un cable lo se conecto a ella.

- _Bien, espero que lo reciba a tiempo_- piensa Kai

Pero recibió otra descarga eléctrica, cayo al suelo y se levantaba lentamente; una puerta se abrió y nos Persocoms lo sostuvieron y una figura femenina se acercaba.

- Siempre tratas de evitar a los demás Kai- dice la mujer

- ¿Qué quieres de mi?- pregunta Kai con dificultad

- A ti…- responde la mujer.

Kai le lanza una mirada fulminante; en la tienda de Persocom, Widi empieza a saltar para llamar la atención.

- ¡Hay una llamada, una llamada importante!- exclama Widi

- Conéctanos Widi-dice Aoki

- Si…_Espero que me oigas Naku_…- dice Widi con la voz de Kai

- ¡Kai!-exclama Naku

- _No puedo decirte en donde estoy por que ni tengo la menor idea, lo único que se es que esa mujer sabe manipular muy bien la electricidad y es una fan del Kai de la…_Se cortó la transmisión- dice Widi con su voz normal

- …Kai …Widi, busca electricidad con Kai Hiwatari- le ordena Naku

- Buscando…hay 56 resultados- aclara Widi

- En esos resultados ¿Hay uno que tiene que ver con una mujer?- pregunta Naku

- Tres en total- responde Widi

- ¿Y también que este por esta región?-

- Solo uno, un sistema de seguridad por cargas eléctricas que fue creado por Akane Shyrune cuando tenía 19 años; se dice que es una gran admiradora de Kai-

- ¿Tienes su localización?-

- Sip-

- Utilicemos mi camioneta para llegar más rápido, no podemos perder mas tiempo- interviene Aoki

- Este bien-

Kai estaba acostado en una cama amarrado y los cables de sus receptores estaban conectados a maquinas, el se forcejeaba para tratar de safarse sin éxito alguno; la mujer tecleaba rápidamente viendo una pantalla.

- No te desesperes, Kai-chan- dice Akane con alegría.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas!- pregunta Kai muy enfadado

- Pues, te apagare- responde Akane- eres el ultimo que me falta, ya te tengo en la version V-force y la GRevolution, solamente me faltabas tu, el original…

- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!-exclama Kai

La mujer deja de teclear, gira en su silla para verlo y sonríe con amargura.

- De verdad…aprecias a tu ama ¿Cierto?- dice Akane

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Kai

- Tú ama, la chica del parque…-aclara Akane

- ¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto!- exclama Kai

- ¿Y por que no? ¿Tienes miedo que la lastime?-vuelve a preguntar Akane

- ¡PONLE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y TE IRA MUY CARO, ENTIENDES!-exclama Kai con ira

- …Jum, no te preocupes, dentro de poco, ya no podrá hacer nada- comenta Akane

Akane siguió tecleando, cuando se escucho una alarma, miro los monitores y se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿¡Le mandaste mi dirección?-

- ¿Me creerías capaz?- dice Kai con sarcasmo

- ¡Como te atreviste!- exclama Akane

- Mas bien como te atreviste tu a llevarte un persocom que no es tuyo…- dice una voz en la puerta.

Era el señor Aoki y junto a el estaban Naku con Widi en el hombro, ello los miro con desprecio y trato de ir al teclado, pero Naku se interpuso rapidamente.

- ¡Suelta a Kai- exclama Naku

- ¡Jamás, el es mio!-

Akane trata de empujarla, pero naku resiste; mientras tanto Widi y Aoki desamarran a Kai y desconectan los cables.

- ¡Que no lo entiendes! ¡Kai Hiwatari es el que es para mí! ¡He estado esperando por mucho tiempo! ¡No me vas a quitar la oportunidad de tenerlos a todos!- dice Akane tratando de apartar a Naku

- ¡Pero Kai no fue real!-

- ¡CALLATE! -

Akane empuja a Naku y la hace caer, se dirige al teclado, cuando se disponía a seguir con el programa, la mano de Kai la detiene y la empujo hacia una pared dejándola inconciente, el cae de rodillas muy cansado, Naku y los demás fueron hacia Kai

- Kai, ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Naku

- Si te llego el mensaje…- murmura Kai antes de apagarse

- ¡Kai!- exclama Naku preocupada.

Lo sostiene antes que caerse, Aoki lo carga y hace señal de irse de ahí, mientras que Widi salta al hombro de Naku, ella asiente mientras se salían de ese lugar.


	6. Kai es sincero

**Kai es sincero**

_Dia…por el momento no importa…_

_Después de esta odisea, Kai volvió a ser el mismo gruñón de antes; terminaron las vacaciones de verano y pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, falta poco para navidad…pero tengo un ligero problema._

Todavía entraba el maestro cuando Naku estaba escribiendo algo en una hoja.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡No tengo idea!-exclama Naku, jalándose los cabellos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naku?-pregunta Takari

- Ah, pues…falta poco para navidad y estoy haciendo una lista- responde Naku

- ¿Quiénes están en tu lista?- pregunta Takari nuevamente

- Veamos, están tu, Widi, el señor Aoki, la casera y Kai- responde Naku nuevamente

- ¿Y cual es el problema?-

- Que…no se que regalarle a Kai-

- ¿¡Como? Pero si es tu Persocom…-

- Lo se, pero ya sabes como es el, cuando le pregunto disimuladamente, se me queda mirando un rato y dice "¿No tienes otras cosas que hace en lugar de fastidiar?"-

- Eso si que esta difícil y mas si faltan dos días-comenta Takari

- Lo se…- dice Naku resignada- debe ser un regalo muy especial… ¡Ah, lo tengo!

En el departamento, Kai miraba la Televisión con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos cruzados y movía rápidamente su dedo índice; ya estaba atardeciendo y Naku aun no regresaba de la escuela, en eso, Naku entra a su departamento.

- ¡Ya llegue!-anuncia Naku con una sonrisa.

- Ya era hora- dice Kai enfadado

- Ah, lo siento por llegar tarde- se disculpa Naku- tuve que hacer una cosa muy importante; por cierto ¿Me prestas tu bufanda?

- Mejor ponte un suéter-

- No es para ponérmela, solo quiero ver algo- aclara Naku

Kai se quita la bufanda y se la lanza, Naku la atrapa y comienza a observarla detenidamente; incluso saca una cinta métrica y empieza a medirla y anotar sus medidas.

- Ya termine- dice Naku entregándole su bufanda a Kai

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta Kai colocándose su bufanda.

- Estoy haciendo un regalo para un amigo mió-

- ... ¿Un amigo?...-

- Sep, un gran amigo- dice Naku con una sonrisa- bueno, tengo que empezar a tejer.

Naku saca unos hilos y unos ganchos de la bolsa que traía; mientras ella tejía, Kai la observaba y sonrió un poco sin que Naku lo notara, se levanto y fue a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta mirando a Kai

- Tengo algo importante que hacer…- dice Kai antes de salir.

Al la mañana siguiente, las cortinas se corrieron y la luz de dio a la cara de Naku, despertándola.

- Kai, ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Naku con pereza

- Dijiste que hoy irías de compras- contesta Kai poniéndose una chamarra negra

- Si, pero ¿Vas a ir a algún lado hoy?- dice Naku frotándose los ojos.

- No-

- Entonces ¿Por qué la chamarra?-

Kai se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada, Naku seguía medio dormida, pero siguió a Kai con la mirada

- Por que te voy a acompañar- dice Kai saliendo

Naku no dice nada, solo levanta sus cejas un poco sorprendida, pero se levanto y se vistió; al cabo de un rato, Naku caminaba junto a Kai con una pequeña lista en las manos.

- Bien, tengo que pasar a la tienda "Little Puff Princess" para comprarles algo a Takari y a Widi, luego tengo que pasar al almacén a comprarle algo a Sr. Aoki- decía Naku, mirando la lista

- ¿Tengo que entrar a una tienda de niñitas?- pregunto Kai, arqueando la ceja

- Si quieres, no entres… ¡Mira Kai!- exclama Naku mirando una maquina- ¡Es una maquina para tomar fotografías…!

- Ni siquiera lo pienses- dice Kai antes que Naku terminara la frase

- Ah...está bien- dice Naku volviendo a su ruta

Naku entro a la tienda, compro un peluche de un cocodrilo a Takari y unas ligas con cascabeles a Widi; en el almacén y con la ayuda de Kai, compro un gato de cerámica que movía la mano para el señor Aoki; era de noche y estaban regresando a casa con las bolsas de los regalos.

- No puedo creer que se te olvidaran en el ascensor-dice Kai un poco molesto

- Vamos Kai, solo fue un pequeño olvido…-

Kai miro al frente, de nuevo esa maquina de fotos; miro a Naku y dio un suspiro, tomo el brazo de Naku sorpresivamente y se metieron a la maquina rápidamente.

- ¿Kai?- pregunta Naku sorprendida

- Que lo haga antes de que me arrepienta-responde Kai

Naku sonrió y metió las monedas a la maquina, en cuestión de segundos tomo la foto, Naku la recogió y se la mostró a Kai.

- Salimos muy bien-dice Naku

- Regresemos de una vez al departamento- dice Kai

- ¡Claro!-

Ya había regresado del departamento, Naku estaba envolviendo los regalos junto con Kai cuando escucharon fuegos artificiales; los dos fueron al balcón para verlos.

- Se nota que es navidad- comenta Naku.

- Cierto-comenta Kai.

Kai entra el departamento y empieza a buscar algo entre los futones, saca una caja pequeña y se la entrega a Naku; ella sostiene la caja y mientras que Kai desvia la mirada.

- ¿Qué esperas para abrirlo?- dice Kai sin mirarla

Naku no dice nada y abre la cajita, estaba un álbum dentro, un álbum de fotografías de ella, Kai, Takari y Widi, en la playa en, vacaciones de verano; Naku sonrió feliz mente mientras abrazaba el álbum.

- Muchas gracias Kai- dice Naku- esto es lo que más deseaba.

Kai la miro, noto que unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras ella sonreía.

- Por mucho tiempo, las personas solo se acercaban a mi familia por negocios, nunca había tenido amigos de verdad como ustedes, desde que mi hermano murió, me había sentido muy sola…pero se que ya no es así…-dice Naku limpiándose sus lagrimas con su mano- ah, pero no debería ponerme a llorar, es navidad, debería sentirme alegre y…

- No es necesario...-

Naku miro a Kai, el se acerco a ella y la abrazo lentamente; Naku abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Kai la abrazaba.

- No tienes que forzarte…no tienes que guardarte tu dolor...además…puedo prestarte mi hombro…cuando quieras…-dice Kai

- ...Gracias Kai…- dice Naku respondiendo el abrazo…

_Ni yo me lo podría creer, a la mañana siguiente, me levante, pero el no estaba, solo un papelito a mi lado que tenia escrito "Eres muy mala para disimular" y su bufanda vieja estaba tirada en el suelo; de verdad que Kai…es especial…_


	7. Kai actua extraño

**Kai actúa extraño**

_Por momento no importa la fecha…_

_Es muy preocupante, paso navidad y año nuevo, nos la pasamos muy bien todos; pero Kai…no se…se mira muy triste…_

- Ya me tengo que ir- dice Naku

Kai solo estaba sentado mirando a la nada y mira a Naku, pero luego desvía la mirada.

- Kai ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta Naku

- No es nada…- responde Kai

- … ¿De verdad?-pregunta nuevamente Naku- si te sientes mal, podemos ir con el señor Aoki para que te arregle…

Kai no responde, naku lo mira preocupada; mientras que en el receso de la escuela de Naku

- ¿Se mira deprimido?- pregunta Takari

- Si, a estado así varios días…- dice Naku preocupada

- Y ya le recargaste su batería- aclara Takari

- Si…-

- Podemos conectarlo con Widi y que ella nos diga que le pasa-

- ¡Si! ¡Pueden confiar en mi!-exclama Widi

- Gracias amigas- dice Naku.

En el departamento, Kai miraba una foto que tenia en sus manos con tristeza cuando escucho que Naku entraba a su departamento y la guardo en uno se los bolsillos de su pantalón; al cabo de un rato Widi investigaba la información de Kai, pero negó la con la cabeza.

- No ha ninguna anormalidad en sus datos- dice Widi un poco triste

- Hiciste lo que pudiste, Widi- dice Takari desconectándola de Kai.

- Kai…- murmura Naku

Volvió a tener esa mirada llena de tristeza, Naku lo mira angustiada.

- ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Aoki? A lo mejor sabe algo- dice Takari

- ¿Te parece bien…Kai?- pregunta Naku mirando a Kai

Kai asiente, Naku y compañía salen del departamento, pero el se queda mirando a la puerta.

- Cuídate…- murmura Kai

Kai toca su pecho como si le doliera, mientras tanto, Naku y compañía había ya entrado a la tienda del señor Aoki.

- ¿Kai deprimido?- pregunta Aoki sorprendido

- Si, a estado así varios días…- responde Naku

- Widi lo reviso, pero no tiene ninguna falla- comenta Takari

- …Widi-chan ¿Notaste algo extraño en su disco duro?- Le pregunta Aoki

- …Solo una…-

- ¿Y cual era, Widi?-

- Su disco duro esta trabajando mas de lo normal- dice Widi seria

- …Entonces…si era cierto…- murmura Aoki

- ¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Naku

- Veran, Widi ya había investigado que habían cancelado la producción de los persocom con la personalidad de Kai y que uno de los motivos era por que los cliente aborrecían su manera de ser ¿Cierto?- dice Aoki

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Takari

- Veran…otro de los motivos, es por que no sabían si su disco duro podía resistir la cantidad de información- aclara Aoki

- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Naku un poco asustada

- Kai Hiwatari de Beyblade es un personaje muy serie y que casi no dice nada, prefiere guardarse las cosas antes que decirlas…parece que Kai esta pasando por lo mismo y si no hacemos algo…podría sobrecargar su sistema y su disco duro podría romperse…-

La noticia impacto a todos, en especial a Naku que se me mostró mas preocupada; Aoki miro a Takari.

- ¿Podría hablar con Naku…a solas?- pregunta Aoki

- …Si tienes algún problema, puedes llamar a Widi- dice Takari

Naku asiente mientras Takari sale junto con Widi; el señor Aoki saca algo de se caja registradora.

- Naku-chan, creo es que es hora que te cuente todo acerca de Kai- dice Aoki serio

- ¿Acerca de Kai? ¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Naku

- Kai…Ya había tenido un dueño, dueña para ser mas especifico- contesta Aoki

- Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba en su almacén si ya tenía dueña?- pregunta Naku un poco confundida

- …Veras…esa chica compro a Kai aquí, ella en verdad lo quería mucho aunque se portara rudo y cruel, esa chica lo adoraba ya que era su personaje favorito de televisión, siempre ensabana juntos cuando los veía pasar por mi tienda; pero creció, ella creció…dejo de interesarse en Kai, busco a chicos humanos y empezó a salir con ellos; un día lluvioso, Kai vino a mi tienda y…-

- FLASHBACK-

_-¡¿Borrarte tu memoria!- exclama Aoki- ¿¡Por que quieres eso?_

_- Es necesario…ella ya se caso…ya tuvo un hijo…y también…se olvido de mi…-dijo Kai con profunda tristeza- Pero yo no la puedo olvidar…_

FLASHBACK

- Y asi olvido todo, estuvo mucho tiempo encerrado en su caja…hasta que apareció una linda niñita que le dio otra oportunidad- dice Aoki con una sonrisa

- …Se refiere a mi ¿Verdad?- pregunta Naku

- Exacto…yo te recomiendo que en estos momentos, estés junto a el por que te necesita, aunque no quiera admitirlo-

Naku asiente, ella decide regresar al departamento, en su camino veia a las personas que paseaban con sus persocoms con un poco de nostalgia; cuando llego al departamento, miro que Kai estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Kai! ¡Kai, respóndeme!- exclama Naku asustada.

Pero Kai no respondió…


	8. Kai y sus verdaderos sentimientos

**Kai y sus verdaderos sentimientos**

- Naku no vino otra vez hoy…- comenta un chico del salón de Naku

- Si, dicen que no ha venido por que esta cuidando a su persocom, ya que parece que se descompuso…- comenta otro chico

- ¿Y por que le da tanta importancia? Es solo un persocom-

Takari observa el lugar vació a su lado, Widi sale de su mochila y se para en la tabla del pupitre.

- Naku no vino- comenta Widi

- Si, desde hace varios días…desde que Kai se quedo inmóvil - murmura Takari- ella dijo que solo vigilaría a Kai, pero en realidad le importa mucho.

- Takari-sama ¿Usted cree que el parálisis en el sistema de Kai y la gran preocupación de Naku…se deba a que…ellos…?- dice Widi temerosa

- …Los persocom son computadoras con forma humana, pero ese asunto depende de ellos, nosotras solo podemos observar y esperar que todo salga bien-dice Takari

En la tienda de Aoki, en una sala en la parte de atrás, Kai estaba recostado con los cables de sus receptores junto con otros conectados a enormes maquinas que estaba a su lado, el parecía dormido; mientras que Naku estaba a su lado con preocupación en su rostro cuando Aoki entra, Naku toma la mano de Kai, pero el no responde.

-¿Por qué no de dijiste que tenias un problema? ¿Por qué?- murmura Naku con lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero que te quedes así…

Aoki observa esa escena sorprendido, pero coloco sus manos en los hombros de Naku y la llevo a la parta delantera de la tienda.

- Naku, se que es muy duro para ti verlo asi, has estado junto con el desde que te lo di…pero si esto sigue asi…tu sabes lo que le sucedera- dice Aoki

- Lo se, pero aun no se por que esta asi…- dice Naku con suma tristeza.

- Toma un poco de aire, se sincera contigo misma; ya que en estos momentos, el no se encuentra estable- dice Aoki

- Pero…-

- Yo lo cuidare, no te preocupes-

Naku sale de la tienda y empieza a caminar lentamente, estaba adentraba en sus pensamientos cuando llego al parque; decidio sentarse en una banca y mirar el cielo.

- Ser sincera conmigo misma…-piensa Naku

- ¿Tu eres la dueña de Kai? ¿No es cierto?-pregunta una voz familiar

Naku mira hacia enfrente, era Akane Shyrune quien estaba enfrente de ella con mirada confundida.

- Señora Syrune…- murmura Naku

- Es señorita, aun no me caso- dice Akane con una sonrisa- pero dime ¿Dónde esta Kai?

Naku mira el suelo con tristeza, Akane se sienta a su lado y Naku le empieza a relatar lo sucedido; Akane la mira sorprendida.

- ¿¡O sea que se paralizo?- exclama Akane

- Si, Aoki dice que tiene una sobre carga en el sistema- dice Naku

- ¿Una sobrecarga?- pregunta Akane

- O sea que hay algo que Kai no me quiere decir, pero le afecta mucho y si sigue así…podría romperse…pero aun no se que es…- aclara Naku

- …Kai siempre será Kai- comenta Akane con una sonrisa

- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunta Naku

- Veras, antes que tu llegaras a mi casa ese dia, sucedió algo que te pueda ayudar- dice Akane

- ¿Algo que me pueda ayudar?-

- Si, veras, estaba programando todo…-

FLASHBACK

_- ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas!- pregunta Kai muy enfadado_

_- Pues, te apagare- responde Akane- eres el ultimo que me falta, ya te tengo en la version V-force y la GRevolution, solamente me faltabas tu, el original…_

_- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!-exclama Kai_

_La mujer deja de teclear, gira en su silla para verlo y sonríe con amargura._

_- De verdad…aprecias a tu ama ¿Cierto?- dice Akane_

_- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?- pregunta Kai_

_- Tú ama, la chica del parque…-aclara Akane_

_- ¡No te atrevas a meterla en esto!-exclama Kai_

_- ¿Y por que no? ¿Tienes miedo que la lastime?-vuelve a preguntar Akane_

_- ¡PONLE UN DEDO ENCIMA Y TE IRA MUY CARO, ENTIENDES!-exclama Kai con ira_

FLASHBACK

- …Kai Hiwatari era el chico frió y serio de la serie, solo se preocupa por las personas que quiere mucho…-dice Akane

Naku miro los ojos asombrada, la dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- ¿Y tu que piensas?- pregunta Akane

- ¿Eh?-

- ¿Qué sientes por Kai?-

Naku miro el suelo, recordó todos los momentos que estuvo con el, la reacción que tuvo el cuando la miro por primera vez, cuando la abrazo gentilmente en navidad; cuando recordaba esos momentos, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas y luego sonrió.

- Muchas gracias señorita Syrune-dice Naku levantándose

Naku se fue corriendo, Akane sonrió complacida mientras la veía marcharse.

- Creo que lo mejor es que Kai sea feliz con la persona que quiere…-murmura Akane.

Aoki mira a Kai cuando escucho la puerta de su tienda abriéndose rápidamente, va a ver quien era y vio que era Naku que estaba muy agitada.

- Volviste rápido…-dice Aoki

- Ya entendí…-dice Naku pasando a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Naku se sentó al lado de Kai y tomo su mano; Aoki supo que era momento de dejarlos solos, así que fue a la parte de enfrente.

- Kai, ¿Tu estas enamorado de mi? ¿Cierto?-pregunta Naku

Las cejas de Kai se contrajeron un poco, Naku sonrió al saber que la escuchaba.

- No era necesario que me lo ocultaras todo este tiempo-dice Naku, colocando su mano en su mejilla -pero si te lo sigues guardando, tu disco duro podría romperse y todos nuestros recuerdos se borrarían ¿Quieres eso?

Kai abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a Naku con tristeza.

- …Pero…solo soy un persocom…no soy humano…no creo que te pueda hacer feliz…hay cosas que no puedo hacer….-

- Lo se, pero aun que no seas humano…aun estoy enamorada de ti-dice Naku con una lágrima en su ojo.

- ¿Enamorada de mí?-

- Si, lo estoy…no me había dado cuenta hasta que fui sincera conmigo misma- dice Naku- y aunque se que nos peleemos algunas veces, aunque creas que no me puedas hacer feliz, aun así quiero esta contigo…

Kai seco la lagrima de Naku y sonrió mientras se levantaba lentamente.

- ¿Sabes que te oíste como una chica boba y cursi?-pregunta Kai

- Si, lo se- response Naku-¿Te molesta?

- Para nada, por que lo dijo mi chica-dice dándole un beso en la frente a Naku

_Desde ese día, Kai es muy feliz y si el es feliz, yo también lo soy; el es la persona mas importante para mi, aunque sea un persocom, podrá ser un poco antipático y tener varios defectos mas, pero yo también los tengo; es lo mejor de este mundo, de que nada es perfecto y que aunque una persona tenga defectos, la persona que ame a esa persona aceptara que tenga esos defectos y lo querrá como es…esa es una cosa que jamás olvidare…_

_**Fin**_

**Destiny´s Notes….**

¡Tan! ¡Tan! ¡Tan! Ya termine este fic! Espero que les haya gusto aunque haya sido muy corto (ññ Aunque esa era la idea) Déjenme su opinión, ya sean criticas o felicitaciones

---Destiny----


End file.
